Chibiusa's Reunion
by XxSugarSkullzxX
Summary: In this story you explore Chibiusa's life as a normal teenage high schooler. She's returned to Earth with permission from her parents and wants to experience a non-Royal life but who returns from her past was least expected! The boy who played the flute has returned in search to see her again.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic and I really hope you all enjoy it! I tried to be very descriptive as to take you away and experience the story like you would a show or movie. I apologize for any grammatical errors or typos, I tried to catch everything but I got very involved in the story and just kept writing. I hope you enjoy this story and there will be more to come! I'm currently working on more chapters!_**

 **Chapter 1: Normalization Of A Princess**

The sun shone bright through her bedroom window, there was still about an hour before her alarm would go off. She sat up and moved her light pink sheer curtains aside so she can see the moon slowly disappear in the brilliant light of the sun.

As she gazed out her window she held her knees close to her chest and smiled to herself as she whispered, "good morning mama...papa..." Chibiusa would often get homesick but this was a decision she made and begged the opportunity for. Thankfully her time on Earth a while ago helped her make some friends. Mama and Papa didn't come back this time, it was only Chibiusa. Even Hotaru had stayed in the future with all of the inner and outer senshi. Although it seems like many many years have passed, here in present time all of her friends finally achieved high school grades. Chibiusa was having a hard time in Crystal Tokyo making real friends as she was the princess and people treated her differently. She wanted to experience what life would be like as a normal teenager. Mama had been able to experience that although she was also a savior at the time, she still got to know what being a teenager, even if for a little bit, was like. With mama and papa on board Chibiusa was granted her wish of coming back and living as a normal teenage girl. Chibiusa was able to have communication with Momoko Momohara and after some gentle cover ups of where she'd been and why she couldn't stay with mama Ikuko and papa Kenji again, Momo-Chan's parents agreed happily to bring Chibiusa into their home. They enjoyed her stay and Chibiusa never made them have to ask for help around the home, she was more than happy to help out. If only mama knew, it was hard enough to get her to clean her room in the royal palace.

Lost in all her thought her alarm on Luna-P went off. Chibiusa reached across the bed and patted her on the head, "I'm up, I'm up!" she said smiling. Chibiusa went to her closet, grabbed her uniform, freshly pressed from last night and made her way quietly to the bathroom. She always woke up an hour before Momo so she could enjoy her morning routine as well as not to disturb Momo's.

Chibiusa undressed and as she walked past the mirror she couldn't help but to always look at her body. For almost a thousand years she was stuck in a body of a child, she always envied the many women who walked past her every day. She looked at her face, fair and slim, her neck was long, her chest was ample. She touched her waist so tiny, running her fingers down her sides meeting her full hips, looking at her legs, long and beautiful much like her mother's. She could recall only one time getting a glimpse of what her body would look like as a young woman thanks to PallaPalla when she was under the Dead Moon's control. Even then was that only the illusion Palla took from what her desires were. Seeing it now proved it was a true interpretation and Chibiusa was very satisfied. Her wish was to always become a lady. She continued on, putting her hair into a bun at the top of her head and slipped into the steamy water.

All dressed and refreshed Chibiusa returned her pajamas to her room then as normal she walked into Momo's room bursting open her curtains.

"Rise and shine Momo-Chan!" she said loudly but in a very sweet voice.

Momo proceeded to try to articulate words and then pulled the covers over her head. Trying to wake up her best friend reminded her a lot of trying to wake up Usagi back in the day.

"Honestly, why do you even set an alarm if you let it blare for so long?" Chibiusa scolded.

In words only a best friend could understand Momo said, "mmm'cause! You...come wake...every morn...ugh! Okay!"

Chibiusa giggled and left Momo to her routine. Soon after breakfast they were both off to school.

Momo hadn't changed much from when they were younger. Still always happy, didn't take anything from anyone, popular and sweet. She grew into quite a looker and she knew it but never let herself become wrapped up in knowing she could get what she wanted by her looks. She stayed humble and Chibiusa admired that. Momo would always tell her best friend that she was way more beautiful then she gave herself credit for. She would say, "like a princess" how correct she was but Chibiusa had to keep that a secret.

One thing always plagued her though, Momo was popular because of her looks and her happy and outgoing attitude. Chibiusa tried her best to be just as cheerful and involved. Based off of her best friends description, she was pretty too yet she wasn't as liked. The boys gave her attention but many girls disliked her. Maybe it's because she went away for a while,she just didn't know why. She still preferred this over schooling in Crystal Toykyo. The others weren't cruel physically nor too much mentally but if Momo wasn't around it would seem Chibiusa wasn't either.

As they arrived in class they were greeted by Kyuusuke Sarashina. Much like Momo, he also hadn't changed personality wise. Although his looks, Kyuusuke sure did mature. Girls swooned over him. His shoulder-length shaggy hair drove most of the girls wild. His athleticism made all the guys envious and want to be his best friend to get advice on sports and girls. Kyuusuke has the brightest smile and a wonderfully large heart. Yet the heart was usually masked when he opened his huge perverted mouth. Chibiusa had to knock him down a peg or two daily but knew that he would never seriously act on any of his crude thoughts. The only person safe from his dirty mind was Momo. They had more of a brother-sister relationship that was tremendously sweet, they protected one another.

"Hey Chibiusa! Can't ever get enough of seeing those legs walk in!" Kyuusuke shouted obnoxiously as she entered the classroom. Chibiusa turned bright red and hurried to her seat which was right in front of him, turned around and proceeded to give him the coldest look many girls have perfected and punched his shoulder. Kyuusuke laughed awkwardly and waited for her to turn around for him to start rubbing his shoulder and silently agonize.

"Haha Kyuu-kun! You're really not as tough as some may think, huh? You should know better than to mess with Chibiusa!" Momo said while laughing.

Miss Takiyama walked in with a smile and coffee in hand as usual. She was one of the youngest teachers here and very beautiful to boot! She was a Japanese American. Raised in the states but moved to Japan to work. She's different, not so formal, a lot of students and teachers have a crush on her. Her long straight black hair was so shiny, she had a tanned sun kissed glow. Japanese eyes with a much more open almond shape the color of an emerald. She was very exotic. Miss Takiyama's looks reminded Chibiusa so much of Pluto.

The day went on as usual: learn, eat, learn, clean. Toward the end of the day everyone got really excited, every class was to have a meeting in regards to an upcoming event. The Spring Festival! Every class was supposed to come up with an activity for the festival. The common activities included games, crafts, food, plays, and fireworks. Miss Takiyama urged the class to think of something new, something that could help raise money for the class trip. Some kids suggested a manga but a lot of the class lacked the art skills. Some girls suggested a maid or neko or neko-maid café but Miss Takiyama felt that wasn't very appropriate. Kyuusuke and his group of guy friends suggested an obstacle course, Miss Takiyama loved the idea as well as the rest of the class but knowing everyone would be in yukatas Miss Takiyama asked the class to think of ideas on how they could make it work making sure to get all the ideas in by the end of the week.

On the walk home Chibiusa, Momo, and Kyuusuke were all in thought of how to make the obstacles course work. Momo had suggested obstacles easy enough that everyone's Yukata wouldn't get in the way and of course Kyuusuke turned it down flat.

"If we're doing an obstacle course we HAVE to make it challenging! That's the whole fun to it! I worked with my uncle last summer learning carpentry helping him make an addition to his home and I could teach some of the guys how to make some awesome obstacles that move and stuff! I could even teach you Momo!" Kyuusuke said with excitement.

"But Chibiusa-chan, you're far too delicate to work so hard." Kyuusuke said taking Chibiusa's hand gently in his, giving her a look that usually wins all the girls.

Without a beat Momo whacked her school bag in his face and with a loud crack Kyuusuke flew to the pavement, ChibiUsa's eyes widened at the scene while still blushing as red as her crimson eyes.

"Please spare her your Prince Charming act, even if she were a princess for you to save you couldn't handle her." Momo said with one eyebrow cocked up and her lips pursed to the side.

"Just cause us girls look delicate doesn't mean we can't do what any guy can." She scolded.

Adjusting his shirt and fixing his hair Kyuusuke got up and stood on the other side of Chibiusa giving his best friend an evil glare.

"I was only meaning that Chibiusa was too pretty to do such work...but you, ya know...you can." He said cowering playfully behind Chibiusa sticking is tongue out at Momo knowing she couldn't reach him as long as he used Chibiusa as a shield.

Chibiusa slid out of Kyuusuke's grasp and watched as Momo jumped on his back pinching his cheeks and playfully roughing up his hair. Kyuusuke whined and begged for Momo's mercy finally knocking her off as he ran ahead but Momo not far behind him and Chibiusa laughed out loud at the two of them hearing their yells at each other turn into laughter as well. This was the kind of stuff she longed for. To not have to worry about her behavior, that it's not princess like to be in the presence of such loud people. It's not princess like to cause scenes, it's not princess like to show such uncontrollable emotions. She had the freedom to be a normal teenage girl! She didn't have to sneak off and steal her mama's and Venus' disguise pens for a night of care free fun with Hotaru. It felt so right. She would cherish this time forever.

Finally Momo and Chibiusa reached home, had dinner with the family, did some chores and it was time to get ready for bed. As she was prepping all her stuff for school she heard her best friend do her special knock before she poked her head in.

"I have the bath all ready for you! My mama got us both some new bath soaks! I put yours on the counter. Have a good bath and I'll see you in the morning!" She said with an excited yet very relaxed and sleepy tone. You could tell she would be out as soon as she hit the bed.

"Thank you Momo-Chan! I'll be sure to thank your mother in the morning at breakfast!" Chibiusa said with a smile and hurried to the bath.

Chibiusa dropped the bath soak into the hot steamy water and watched the water fizz. She gently dipped her fingertips into the water and cascaded them along the top. The scent of vanilla with notes of sandalwood filled the room and brought her back to Crystal Tokyo. It was how her mama and papa's room smelled. Earthy and sweet. Mama's hugs always filled her nose with the sweet smell of warm vanilla, she would breathe in so hard to keep her with her all day. Papa's embrace was inviting and strong, always protected in his arms she knew she was always safe. His scent was Earthy, masculine, pleasant and calming. Chibiusa slipped into the water making gentle ripples and she kept her thoughts on home as the smell engulfed her.

Back in her room she fixed her hair, applied her lotion, put on her night gown and crawled into her welcoming bed. She grabbed Luna P next to her bed and placed her in front of her crisscrossed legs. Luna P began to chime.

"Always on time!" Chibiusa said with excitement.

"Hello...he..hellloooooo?! Dammit how does this thing work?!"

"Uuuh it's video duh! Just look at the screen!"

"We've got Saturn held captive tonight! It's our turn!"

"No Lady Serenity, I promise Saturn is fine!"

"Sailor Quartet!" Chibiusa shouted quickly covering her mouth hoping no one in the house heard.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe it! You're usually on duty! How are you?" Chibiusa said in a softer yet still excited tone.

"Well the Inners and Outers decided they would give us a lil break to talk to our Princess!" Pallas said with a big smile.

"Yes Lady Serenity, we've missed you dearly and we wanted to talk to you if only for a little bit." said Ceres.

"You look well my lady and we hope you'll be returning home soon for a visit! Some one here really misses you!" Said Vesta holding up an overly dramatic sad little grey cat.

"Awwwww Diana! I miss you too and I promise I'll come visit soon!" Chibiusa said holding up her Luna P and kissing the screen.

"Yeah well you better get your royal ass back here as soon as you can! We miss you! Now I know you need to get to bed so take care my princess! We love you and can't wait to see your beautiful face back here!" Juno was able to get out before Ceres knocked her upside the head due to her lack of refinement.

Chibiusa giggled and said good night to her court before laying down and drifting fast to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Spring Festival Planning**

The day was coming to a close and the school was buzzing with excitement. Not just because it was almost time to go and enjoy the weekend but because the classes were still in preparations of the spring festival. Today everyone was going to be presenting their ideas to help make Miss Takiyama's class obstacle course really work. Everyone had some pretty good ideas. Chibiusa was pretty excited to share her idea and her turn was almost here.

"What about you Chibiusa? Did you think of anything that may work out?" Miss Takiyama said with a smile.

"Well I thought that maybe we could sell tickets in advance to the obstacle course. We would have a set time we would run it, dividing it by groups. We could ask permission to use the PA System to call each group at a specific time also giving spectators time to gather and root for their friends. Then with that time we could have changing areas set up for the participants to change and get to the start of the course. Run each group this way to keep organization and a smoothly run event." Chibiusa said looking at the notes she had written down about the project.

Chibiusa peered up from her notebook and realized everyone was looking at her, jaws open and wide eyed. Her cheeks began to fill with color and she awkwardly giggled til Kyuusuke finally broke the silence with a huge breath in and said, "Yes! That's it!"

The class all cheered and began to clap in excitement. This is the first time Chibiusa felt so celebrated by her peers. It was a great feeling and Miss Takiyama's nodding approval only validated that feeling.

"There we have it kiddos! We can make this work and great job Chibiusa for leading us to a great solution to be able to keep this exciting obstacle course event in the mix!" Miss Takiyama said trying to speak over all the excitement.

Miss Takiyama continued, "Next week we will start the preparations of what the course will look like, getting materials, and developing the tickets and timelines for it."

Momo and Chibiusa stopped at their lockers gathering their belongings and changed from their school slippers into their regular shoes while giggling about what had just happen in the classroom.

"That was absolutely amazing Chibiusa! That was a great idea and I'm so surprised you hadn't spilled anything to your roommate!" Momo said with a playful nudge.

"Honestly I really hadn't thought it was the best idea. I knew it would work but it would take a lot of organization and planning for such a big event from everyone and I wasn't sure everyone would want to do that. It felt pretty amazing to have everyone enjoy my idea so much." Chibiusa said smiling.

"Why you think that little bunny? It was BRILLIANT!" Kyuusuke shouted with such enthusiasm as he came to meet them by their lockers to walk home together as usual.

Kyuusuke grabbed Chibiusa's hand and shook his head to move his hair out from his eyes as he grinned and reached his other hand to her hip.

Passionately he said, "You're the reason my idea will become a reality and I feel you could always be that person in my...AHCK!"

Momo slithered in between them like a demonic shadow, eyes glowing sinisterly, and punched his chest with such force he was sent flying through other students. Laughter and astonishment rose through the crowd.

Chibiusa still flushed from Kyuusuke's flirtation just stood petrified as Momo shook her fist out and skipped past Kyuusuke dragging Chibiusa in tow.

"You coming or what?" Momo laughed then stopping for a moment giving him a death glare.

"Yup...uh huh."

Kyuusuke took his time getting up then quickly recovered and ran after them rubbing his wound trying to breathe.

Upon returning home they were greeted by Momo's parents who were running back and forth taking suitcases toward the front door.

"What's going on?" a puzzled Momo asked.

"Momo dear we are needed this weekend at your uncles side, he injured himself at work and your aunt needs us to assist at the store and they need you to watch your niece and nephew." Her mother said fast and flustered.

"Chibiusa dear I am truly sorry but we cannot ask you to come as they don't have the room. We will only be an hour away and I trust you to be able to manage yourself here alone. You've always been very responsible and Kyuusuke's mother agreed to check up on you." She continued looking very disappointed to tell her the news.

"Oh it is okay I understand. I hope your brother is okay!? Please don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." She said bowing to Momo's mother and father.

Momo looked concerned about the news but mouthed her apologies to Chibiusa.

Chibiusa helped Momo pack some things and get her suitcase to the car. They hugged and Chibiusa stood by the gate waving goodbye and before the car was out of sight Momo has already texted her that she missed her. Momo was one of her best friends. She always made her feel so loved.

After vegging out on the couch and watching tv she picked up and was headed up to her room til she heard taps on the sliding glass door in the back. She peeked around the staircase and saw Kyuusuke there in the backyard. Their house was right behind Momo's. They would constantly hop each others fences to see one another. No matter what Momo or him does they have a bond that will never rip.

"Hey Chibiusa, Momo had text me and said they had to go out to her Uncles. I was just coming to check up on ya!" Kyuusuke had a bit of concern in his voice.

"Oh thank you. I'm fine, kinda bored, I was about to go up to my room and be bored up there." She said laughing.

"You want some company? I'm bored too."

"Why not!"

They both went up to her room and Chibiusa opened her window. Kyuusuke found her bean bag and plopped himself down with a big sigh. He spotted her Luna P and smiled grabbing it.

"What's this big ass neko face?"

"Oh uhh that's...a uh just something I've had for a long time...my moms friend built it for me, it's just a toy!" She said trying to not sound frantic in any way but in her head it just sounded way suspicious. Chibiusa just prayed no one called!

"Someone made this?! Wow! That's pretty cool, I'd hold on to something that special my whole life." He said handing Luna P back to her.

"Yeah, Ami. Ami is the one who made Luna P for me." She looked at Luna P smiling.

"You know you're too cute for your own good!" Kyuusuke winked at her.

"Why?! Why do you do that?! Why do you flirt with me so much?" Chibiusa said covering her face with her hands.

Kyuusuke burst out laughing.

"Aww Chibiusa, is it really bothering you so much!?" He said laying further into the bean bag laughing.

" I just say dumb stuff sometimes. I mean you are really cute when I can get you all flustered but it's just some innocent playing around. I'd never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I care about that a lot. Besides It's not JUST your attention I'm trying to get." He said with his head back playing with the wind chime above him.

Chibiusa noticed him looking in the direction of Momo's room, it just clicked and her words spilled out before she even knew it.

"You like Momo don't you?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Buried Feelings**

Chibiusa gasped and covered her mouth from what she had uttered. She squeezed her eyes shut then proceeded to open one looking in Kyuusuke's direction. Kyuusuke had shot straight up from the way he had been sitting and was the one beet red this time.

They sat in an awkward silence like what seemed forever. Kyuusuke finally slumped forward elbows resting on his knees looking down. His dark brown hair covering his face.

"Has it always been that obviously?" Kyuusuke asked in the softest voice she had ever heard come out of him.

"No Kyuusuke, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that...I mean it's just...I mean I saw you looking...and from what you said I just...I word vomited. I'M SO SORRY!" Chibiusa scrambled to find the right words but inevitably wound up on her knees bowing for forgiveness.

Kyuusuke looked up at her crazy reaction and started laughing uncontrollably. "Jeeze, the amounts of kawaii that comes out of you is ridiculous!"

"You're my friend right? And I could tell you anything right? I mean without you running and spilling anything?"

Chibiusa nodded violently in agreement.

"I've always had feelings for Momo. As we got older they just got stronger, but we have been friends...BEST friends for so long. I just don't want to do anything to ruin that. I mean I don't even know if those kind of feelings would be reciprocated. I guess by flirting with you I know I can get a rise out of her. That's how I can get her attention...it's pretty lame huh?" Kyuusuke confessed.

Chibiusa had never seen this side of him. He's the Adonis of their school. Every girl will throw themselves at him even some upper class. He may milk it up but she's never actually seen him date anyone. Momo has been on a couple dates, nothing ever sticks but he always acted so nonchalant. Like it didn't bother him although he does distance himself but never enough to make it seem like something was wrong. He looked so sad saying what he did. This was real feelings that he's had buried for so long.

"No. It's not lame in the slightest. I see why you think that may be the only way you can get her attention without unmasking your real feelings. I do Kyuusuke. I cannot imagine how you could be feeling or even how you've been feeling for so long. Thank you for opening up to me about it. I promise I will not say anything but I do think you should say something to her." Chibiusa said with care in her voice.

Kyuusuke looked at her, then back at Momo's room. He shook his head and returned his gaze to the floor.

"That's a high price to gamble Chibiusa. I don't know if I'd be okay risking what we have. Thanks for listening, I guess I just needed to get it off my chest. Share it with someone else. But truth is, I think this is best kept a secret."

Chibiusa stood and extended her hand to her friend. She embraced him and they held each other for a bit. She knew what he was saying. She could understand how hard it would be if Momo didn't feel the same. Chibiusa often worries about when her day comes that she falls in love. She has Serenity and Endymion, aka Usagi and Mamoru as lovers who set the bar. Would she find a love like that? They weren't even friends in the beginning! So how hard would it be confessing your love to someone you've know almost your whole life? She felt Kyuusuke relax a bit and she took a step back still holding his shoulders with her hands, his hands at her waist. She took a deep breath to try to say something encouraging til she felt his hands glide lower and she grabbed the hand fan on her desk and whacked him across the face knocking him back into the bean bag.

"You deviant! Here I am trying to find the right thing to say and you already went back into Kyuu-mode!" Chibiusa scolded.

Kyuusuke chuckled and said,"Well I needed to break up the therapy session!" He shook like he had the chills and jumped back up.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes and plopped on her bed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." She sighed

"But really, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable with any of that, I know where to stop but you guys always get your licks in before I do. I'll tone it down. It's still my personality even though I just showed you my vulnerability does exist." Kyuusuke stuck his tongue out playfully.

They continued to hang out a bit more talking about the obstacle course, played some video games and enjoyed being in each others company. Soon Kyuusuke returned home and Chibiusa laid on her bed thinking about their conversation. She had no idea if Momo may feel the same. Out of respect to Kyuusuke she knew she shouldn't try to ask Momo anything. How hard it must be to hide such feelings.

Chibiusa went about her normal routine. She was fresh out of the bath and sat upon her fluffy bed with Luna P in front of her. She focused her attention to the stars outside. Sparkling brightly and the moon shown ever so radiantly. The cool crisp air of fall turning into spring had already started, fresh and clean with hints of floral notes seemed to float through. The soft breeze caressed her porcelain skin and kissed her face. The palace always felt refreshing like this. The tall long halls were never stale. It was alway so open with a feeling of clean due to the lush grass and flowers that surrounded it. The pink sheer curtains brushed against her legs as the wind blew them and it felt just as her gown did. Soft, cool, delicate, and light. Caught up in her thoughts of home she hadn't realized Luna P was chiming. Quickly she came back to reality and answered to a missed familiar voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Missing The Party**

The screen on Luna P flickered with a notification to accept a hologram. Chibiusa quickly sat Luna P on her desk and accepted the request. Before her showed the image of her best friend Hotaru. Her soft and beautiful smile was upon her face. She was in an elegant gown that contoured her body but flowed out past her knees, obviously picked out by Neptune, it was in shades of purple and black lace. She's allowed her hair to grow more no longer sporting her famous bob but black locks landing just past her shoulders with some side swept bangs framing her slender pale face. The moment she saw Hotaru she remebered tonight to be the full moon spring equinox ball. Feeling her heart sink with sadness she was not there to attend she kept a smile on her face to keep Hotaru from becoming saddened for her.

"Oh Hotaru you look absolutely beautiful!" Chibiusa exclaimed trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Chibiusa I'm so very happy to see you! You look well! I wanted to do a hologram because I have two very special people who want to talk to you and thought they would like to see them if even a projection!" Hotaru said in a very cheerful tone.

Chibiusa's eyes widened when she heard what Hotaru had said. She knew who it was.

"My beautiful little princess! How much we miss you! Especially on this night of all nights!"

"My darling daughter it feels like an eternity! You're growing up so fast and I'm not there to see it! Why did you have to go? Why aren't you here with mommy? Ooooooh Endymion look at her! Send me there! PLUTO! Gimme a key damn it!

There before her was her strong statuesque father trying to keep together a falling apart mother. Her mother would often become that of Usagi from her past life very quickly when it came to matters of her heart. Still goofy and kinda clumsy at times but only where she knew it wouldn't be in front of her royal subjects. They have all gone through so much together she didn't feel a need for the senshi or herself to act as if they haven't known each other for so long. In times it was just them it was as if nothing ever changed, that's was always Chibiusa's favorite times.

"Mama! Papa! How much I miss you all! My heart yearns to be with you too!" Chibiusa said fighting tears.

Rolling his eyes and placing Serenity back on her own two feet he kissed the forehead of his pouty queen and continued his conversation with his daughter.

"I know very much how you feel Chibiusa. Just know we love you very much and I'm proud of the decision you have made. Your grades are fantastic and your relationship with your friends are heartwarming. I enjoy getting your video logs every week. As you know we are having the ball tonight. We all wish you could be here. We will be toasting you tonight no doubt about that. Everyone back home holds you close while you're gone and everyone knows how much this ball is your favorite. It's just not the same with out you my love." Endymion said with so much love in his voice.

"Chibiusa, I too am very proud of what you're accomplishing. You make me so happy to be your mother. I know you are doing well. Your father is right, we all wish you could be here tonight and I know you want to be here but what your doing now is giving you an opportunity others can't get. You'll soon be home with me my darling daughter! Soon!" Serenity tried to fight back tears but inevitably failed.

After more conversations with her mother and father she was soon back to one on one with her best friend.

"If you'd like I can set up a monitor for you so you can witness the ball? Would that be something you'd like?"

"Oh that would be wonderful actually! I'd love to see home and hear the music. Is Michiru going to play?"

"Of course! I'll be sure to let her know your watching and listening!"

Chibiusa watched all the people in such beautiful attire arriving and mingling. Music bellowed through the ballroom striking people to dance, laugh, and smile. Soon her mother and father would make their entrance. Her anticipation grew knowing it would happen soon.

Chibiusa laid back on her bed listening to the music. She closed her eyes and imagined herself there in her royal gown, dancing playfully with Hotaru and Diana. Seeing Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako spinning gracefully with papa's generals. Michiru and Haruka gazing lovingly at each other from across the room as they normally do. Artemis and Luna scolding Pallas and Juno for eating so much food and drinking so much wine. Ceres and Vesta welcoming royal subjects in with beautiful smiles.

Chibiusa's day dreaming was cut off by the abrupt silence and then the sound of Tibetan singing bowls and chimes. She quickly sprang up and put her focus fully on the monitor before her.

"There they are." She sighed dreamily.

Lights dimmed in the ballroom as Rei used her power to bring a warm ember around the King and Queen. Ami released bubbles that softly fell onto everyone in attendance. Makoto swirled rose petals around her majesties and Minako poured down rays of soft yellow light everywhere. Once the embers and soft light faded Neo Queen Serenity filled the darkness with such a brilliant light.

"Throughout the darkness we can always find a light. I will always protect you my loyal subject, but not alone. By working together we shine the brightest in the galaxy. With love we can prevail. It's not what you need to do for me but what I need to do for you. On this full moon we celebrate love, unity, and fresh beginnings." Neo Queen Serenity said firmly yet so loving.

"You are what we are proud of. Crystal Tokyo would not be what it is without you. We open our home to you on this joyous night. Also please open your hearts to your Princess, Small Lady Serenity who is not here with us tonight but will soon return to us ready to take the throne when the time is right. Enjoy this night, enjoy your lives, enjoy each other. Long live Crystal Tokyo!" King Endymion said raising his scepter into the air.

Neo Queen Serenity raised her scepter to her husbands, a brilliant white and pink shining light burst like a fire work bringing the lights back up in the ballroom and cheers erupted from the crowd as the ball commenced.

Chibiusa's eyes filled with tears then began to stream uncontrollably down her face. It wasn't just about missing the party. She missed her family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

The time was now and everyone was excited for the Spring Festival! Today's school day was not a normal one, nor the days before as the entire school was preparing the grounds for the festival. Stalls we're going up, vendors were prepping them, decorations were everywhere and string lights were being strung.

"It's like a wonderland!" Exclaimed Momo all wide eyed and smiling from ear to ear.

She had returned from her uncles mid week,helping out turned out longer than a weekend, looking so exhausted but getting back to school with all the preparations seemed to perk her right back up. Everyone in town was excited as the schools Spring festival was always the biggest this time of the year because the school included the Sakura blossoming as they had an abundance of them on property even a nature trail right next to the school so the city allowed them to use that in conjunction with their festival.

Chibiusa had been down and out about missing her family. She knows she has Momo and her family as well as Kyuusuke. She has the ability to keep in contact with her family but it was very hard being away from everyone. She was getting worried that Momo was starting to see her saddness, she tried to hide it best she could but something told her that Momo could hear her cry at night since she got back. She was hugging her a lot more for a lot longer and she always looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Doesn't it Chibiusa? What do you think?"

"Huh...oh yes! Yes! It's absolutely amazing!" Chibiusa tried to find her words with haste but just stumbled over her thoughts.

"You know, I can hear you at night. I know you're bottling something up. I'm your friend and I hope you know you can tell me anything." Momo said with an almost scolding tone never removing her gaze from the banner she was stapling into the side of the stall she was setting up.

Chibiusa's face tightened and tears began to swell up in the corners of her eyes. Her assumptions were correct, Momo knew something was wrong and she felt like such a bad friend hiding things from her but she knew well she couldn't confide these things to her. Just as her mom couldn't let her best friend Naru know who she really was she couldn't with Momo either.

"Chibiusa..."

Momo dropped the staple gun in her hand on the ground and pulled her best friend in. Momo also began to cry then went into full blown panic mode.

"Please tell me what's wrong? What happen? Did someone hurt you?! Did a boy hurt you?! Did you...omg did you have"

"Hello my fine friends!" Cat called Kyuusuke.

"WAS IT HIM?!"

Momo released Chibiusa and with a dash had Kyuusukes shirt in her grasp holding him up in the air like she was ready to uppercut him into the solar system.

"WHAT DID I EVEN DOOOOOOOOO?!" Kyuusuke whined terrified.

"NO!" Chibiusa ran toward Momo and what seemed like extremely slow motion tripped over the staple gun and fell face first into the grass.

Momo dropped Kyuusuke to the ground and rushed over to Chibiusa. Without even trying to get up still face planted into the grass sounded like she was saying no over and over again she finally rolled over, spit some grass out of her mouth and then took a deep breath.

"No. Kyuusuke didn't do anything let alone THAT." She said blank faced and staring up at her two friends crowded over her.

"I just miss my family is all. I'm sorry to have made you worry like that Momo I really am." Chibiusa said looking sorrowful extending her hand to Momo to help her up.

"So you thought me and Chibiusa did THAT?" Kyuusuke said with a stupid grin on his face.

Momo snarled and raised her hand to slap him but before she could the fair princess got her lick in this time. Momo burst into laughter holding her stomach and tears coming from her eyes. Chibiusa blew her powder pink bangs up out of her eyes and was shaking her hand out.

"I deserved that." He said rubbing his cheek in defeat.

"I know you miss mama and papa Tsukino but they'll be back soon." Momo said with a cheerful smile.

Chibiusa just smiled back at her. She still couldn't tell her the whole truth.

The school had gotten everything in place. Kyuusuke was actually on his way to get the girls to have them finally see the obstacle course completed. Chibiusa felt kinda bad all that had happen just because of her but he never gets what he doesn't deserve. The three of them walked over to where the rest of her class was with others returning as well from helping with other things needing to be done. There on top of an announcers tower stood Miss Takiyama with a megaphone hollering to gather the class.

"We did it everyone! You've all done such wonderful and hard work and I could not be more proud of my class! We've already sold out of our pre-sale tickets and tonight we will have a tickets at the gates to have people buy more!"

She shouted with so much excitement the class was overwhelmed with the great news. Not only their class but the whole school gets to enjoy the fruits of their labor. The festival starts tonight!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Spring Festival**

The sun hung low in the sky, not close to a sunset just yet as Momo and Chibiusa walked down the road they traveled everyday to school. They both adorned Yukata's. Momo's was a beautiful crimson red that made her lavender hair pop and her purple eyes look like amethyst. Her's had a Chinese twist on it to represent her families restaurant with embroidered golden dragons and flowers on it. Her obi was a matte golden color that ombréd to black with red geta sandles. Chibiusa had one that reminded her of home. In a stunning matte silver Yukata with milky pink and pastel yellow crescent moons all over it, her obi was the same milky pink as the moons and also matched her hair. She wore pastel yellow geta with hers. The color accentuated her porcelain skin giving her a mystical glow under the sun. They girls felt very beautiful and it showed. The special dressing made them both feel so elegant.

Upon arriving to the festival they made their way to their class's obstacle course where Kyuusuke greeted them in a way that he never had before. He was dressed in a black on black pinstripe yukata with a brown obi and matching black geta.

"Good evening ladies."

Kyuusuke hugged Chibiusa then hugged Momo but took Momo's hand and softly kissed the top of it and smiled warmly at her. Momo cocked an eyebrow and giggled. Chibiusa's eyes grew big and jaw opened. No way, was he going to start trying to show her his real feelings? She was in shock.

"We're running an obstacle course, not a host club weirdo."

"You just look very beautiful Momo, like, breathe taking actually."

Momo scrunched her forehead and opened her mouth but nothing would come out. Nervously Kyuusuke started laughing and playfully punched her arm

Momo flicked his forehead, "you're being weird...stop it."

Momo walked on as Chibiusa gave Kyuusuke a pitiful look.

"See! I need to just keep it buried."

Chibiusa hooked arms with him and dragged his poor shot down heart to catch up with Momo.

"Don't bury, keep trying!" She whispered.

Chibiusa and her friends were able to enjoy the festivities tonight and tomorrow until their shift at the class obstacle course on the last day of the festival. They walked around to all the stalls seeing the cute items for sale, mini games, home made crafts, and her favorite part. The food. Stuffing her face with all the delicious treats it soon grew dark and the string lights really made it look like a wonderland. The smell of the Sakura blossoms wafted in the air, cool breezes snuck in between the hustle and bustle of everybody there, and sounds of joy and laughter was all around. Chibiusa found some peace in her days of homesick. This was all worth it. She knew she'd be home soon but wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

Kyuusuke was needed to go help repair something on the obstacle course and Momo had to help Mr. And Mrs. Momohara with their food stall. Unfortunately the stall was much too small to have just one more body in there so Momo insisted that Chibiusa go walk around more and enjoy herself. She would text her to catch up with her in a bit.

Chibiusa walked along the rows of stalls remembering the times of doing this with her mom and dad many years ago. She saw the excitement and wonderment in the eyes of children as they had fun playing games with their parents and winning prizes. The couples that walked past hand in hand had a soft romantic glow because of the lights. Chibiusa was about to enter the nature trail when some children stopped her.

"Wow lady, you look like a princess!" One girl said loudly. The others nodded in agreement and started to giggle.

Chibiusa had soft trundles of powder pink curls framing her face. The light of the bright spring full moon and dim glow of the string lights made her Yukata glow. She looked like a princess from a story book for sure.

"Oh well I only see one Small Lady here." Chibiusa said with a wink and a smile as she adjusted the little girls toy tiara and provided her with an elegant bow.

The children collectively giggled more running off waving good bye. She waved with a smile on her face and watched them disappear along the path with trails of pedals behind them. It seemed the trails had been cleared out a good amount. The fireworks display was going to start in a couple hours and everyone was finding spots and getting food. She enjoyed this. Just some faint laughter and playful yelling from people up a ways. The gentle breeze ruffled the flowers enough to cause a raining of pedals. Chibiusa smiled to herself and her mind whisked away to the garden back home. Quite, serene, and blissful. She would often spend her time in the royal gardens. Her favorite spot was the fountain that displayed her childhood dream keeper, Helios. The Pegasus was reared on his hind legs, wings spread, head aimed high. It was was a beautiful fountain whose waters reflected like crystal and with only a single touch it's ripples shimmered like gold. The fresh air that flowed in that garden was something magical. The smells and feelings it gave hearing the willows dance gracefully in the wind, the many petals floating in the wind, and the angelic light the fire flies made everything look like a fantasy.

A vibration from her chest pulled her back to the now as she pulled out her phone. Momo had text her letting her know she'd be done soon and to not worry she hadn't forgot about her. Chibiusa chuckled to herself and sent a quick text back then put her phone away. It had gotten pretty silent not realizing she had walked the trail longer than she thought. She continued slowly walking taking in the beauty when she faintly heard a flute. Her ears perked up and she turned to what looked like a small enclosure off the trail her eyes widened and a rush of goosebumps covered her body. It was like déjà vu. She took a deep breath holding it in, slowly tiptoed to an opening and the music got louder as she approached. She peeked inside and gasped at what she saw. There stood a young man with his back to where she was. He was tall and slender. His hair long in a loose ponytail just under his crown, a silvery white glistening like the moon on the water. She saw the flute he was playing a beautiful Crystal like one iridescent with flicks of yellow, pink, blue, green and purple. His fingers so gentle changing the notes. He adored a Yukata in a midnight blue with what looked like wings embroidered on the back. The obi was white and his geta were a deep blood red. It was then she noticed the Sakura petals dancing to the sweet melody he was playing. The young man turned to face her, her gasp didn't seem to startle him, rather he had been waiting for her. With a blink of an eye his flute turned in to a shimmer in the wind. He cocked his head, taking his hand to remove a piece of lavender hair he had in his bangs aside and smiled with his emerald eyes warmly looking at her.

"PERLÉ!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Bag Of Cookies**

Chibiusa bound into the clearing before she had even thought about what she was doing and hugged Perlé tight. He hadn't hesitated to wrap his strong arms around her and laugh heartily with joy. Chibiusa was overwhelmed with tears not really understanding why. It had been so long, the encounter they shared before hadn't been a long one. She thought he might have forgotten about her. She was so young then she wasn't sure that was "love". Chibiusa finally came to her senses and realized she was still in his arms. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks and she staggered back covering her face with the wide arms of her Yukata.

"Chibiusa, I am so glad that you remember me. I was afraid you had forgotten." Perlé said in such a soft and masculine tone. He took a few steps closer to her then stopped himself.

"How could I forget, you helped us, you saved me, you saved many children. Without your help Sailor Moon wouldn't had been able to get to me, to save everyone from Queen Badiane and her black dream hole."

Still evading his gaze as she knew she was still blushing she finally gave in and looked at him. He's so much older now, like they aged the same exact way. He was so handsome and still gave off such a kind and warm energy. Perlé stepped forward and grabbed her hand looking down at it.

"I never forgot your kindness. I've actually been looking for you for so long. I hope this doesn't frighten you. I just couldn't fight the urge to see you again, see who you've become and how you were doing." He never took his eyes off her fair hand.

Chibiusa heard two voices calling her name and was looked back, she could hear Momo and Kyuusuke getting closer. She whipped her head back to Perlé and her heart fluttered. He gently placed his thumb on her chin, his index finger along her jaw and the others lightly pressed under her chin. His face was so close to hers, he moved closer, his warm cheek lightly caressing hers and he whispered, "I made these for you." and gently kissed her cheek like she had that day on the beach so many years ago.

In the blink of an eye she stood in the enclosure alone, petals lightly falling like snow. Her heart was racing. She turned around as her two friends came in.

"Hey! Cookies!" Kyuusuke shouted as her tried to swipe the bag but of course Momo pushed him away.

"Umm Earth to Chibi-chan! I've been messaging you!"

"Yeah Momo went full on spy and got your GPS location, creeper much."

"I'm, I'm sorry Momo, I just spaced...I was dreaming?" Chibiusa said even questioning herself.

"Yeah well I found ya, now let's go meet my mom and dad, they found a great spot for the fireworks!"

As they ran off together she looked down at the bag of cookies not even realizing when he placed them in her hands. Hearts and bunnies. Just like she made back then.

The three friends met up with Mr. and Mrs. Momohara to watch the fireworks for that evening. The Momohara's were always so kind. When they arrived Momo's mom hugged them all and told them to find a spot on the blankets they had laid out. Mr. Momohara was digging in bags pulling out 3 containers of food, their lids steamed up from the still fresh food. Then handed each of them a Ramuné. Mr. Momohara noticed Chibiusa's bag of cookies and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't go a spoil your dinner with sweets now did you? I expect that from Kyuusuke, even Momo but you?" He said laughing heartily his belly bouncing a bit.

"Oh no no I promise! I'd never spoil one of your dinners!"

Chibiusa opened her container and steam rose into the air. Momo's family restaurant was a big hit in town specializing in Chinese cuisine. She looked at the others meals and saw that Mr. Momohara had made everyone their favorites. Kyuusuke was devouring his General Tao's chicken with Lo Mein on the side. Momo happily eating her Beef and Broccoli with white rice. Mrs. Momohara carefully nibbling on her Wonton in her chop sticks over her soup bowl while Mr. Momohara shoveled in his shrimp fried rice. Chibiusa looked at her very inviting Sesame Chicken and fried rice and breathed in the aroma before diving in.

Upon finishing their meals the area was getting packed and you could hear the crowd grow quite as the string lights at the festival dimmed. There was electricity in the air. Chibiusa could feel the hair on her arms start to stand on end when a brilliant flash cascaded across the lakes water and tons of colorful sparks filled the night above them. The oohs and ahhs of the crowd seemed almost in unison until it seems everyone couldn't hold their excitement anymore. Children laughing, couples kissing, everyone enchanted and talking about the magic before them. Kyuusuke grabbed Chibiusa and Momo's hands.

"Let's go closer to the water! I brought my camera and would love to get pictures!"

The girls excitedly agreed as they made their way through the crowd in a bee line. Chibiusa felt like she did before and she scanned the crowd knowing he had to be near. Without thinking she had let go of Momo's hand and stopped for a second that seemed like forever when she locked eyes on him through the crowd then vanished in a blink. Was this a game to him? Why couldn't he just come to her?

"Usagi!" Momo said in a scolding tone with a confused look on her face.

"I've been calling your name! Are you okay?"

Chibiusa saw her friend squeezing through people and felt really guilty she had called her Usagi. I guess she had been acting strange since she left Momo at the food stall but it's not like she could tell them a fairy from her past had come to find her when he helped Sailor Moon rescue her from a crazy dream paralyzer witch.

"It's just so loud I'm so sorry Momo." She lied.

Together they reached Kyuusuke at the lakes edge where he set up his timer to take some group photos. Chibiusa snapped back into her reality and felt so happy to be in this moment right now with two friends who love her dearly. Chibiusa had asked Kyuusuke to make copies for her so she could have a keep sake. Chibiusa sat down legs stretched in front ankles crossed hands behind her staring up at the sky. Beautiful lights shining with the moon every few seconds and booms that filled the town. Unknowingly Kyuusuke started taking pictures of Chibiusa and only noticed when Momo yelled at him that it was enough and she stated she was the model. Chibiusa laughed and watched them act like mega star model and paparazzi. Their laughter turned to seriousness when Kyuusuke asked Momo to pose for real. He positioned her to have the light hit her perfect with each firework burst. Chibiusa could see Momo blushing and smiled to herself. Kyuusuke wasn't letting himself bury anything in this moment. He was so soft a gentle with her. She didn't know if it was the ambiance of the night of the comment prior but she felt like this might be it. So when she could she snuck back to Mr. and Mrs. Momohara without them noticing.

"We have to get back to the stall now would you mind helping us fold up these blankets?" Mrs. Momohara said with an apologetic wrinkle in her eyebrows.

"Of course!" Before even finishing her reply Chibiusa started grabbing the blankets.

Chibiusa gave them a smile and a wave as she watched the Momohara's walk down the path holding hands and laughing about something. They were always so happy and loving with one another. Much like mama and papa.

Chibiusa reached into the hidden pocket in her Yukata sleeve and pulled out the bag of cookies tied up in the yellow ribbon and looked at them troubled. She couldn't understand after all this time he came back. Why he hadn't talked to her more. Why he had to disappear like that. Was there more to his resurfacing? This single bag of cookies was a mystery to her, much like Perlé was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Seed of Love and A Space Cadet**

Chibiusa had finished her shower and returned to her room where Momo was sitting on her bed looking at her phone swiping through some of the photos Kyuusuke had taken tonight. Chibiusa plopped down next to her friend and let out a relaxed sigh and fell back letting her fluffy down comforter engulf her creating air pockets around Momo. Her friend giggled and laid back nestling her head on Chibiusa's shoulder holding her phone up in the air showing her the pictures.

"That is my new home screen!" Momo smiled as she looked up at Chibiusa.

Chibiusa examined the picture and smiled. It was a perfect moment in time that was captured. The three of them with big smiles arms wrapped around one another. The brilliant light of the fireworks caught in the picture cast a soft and warm glow on them. Both the fireworks and moon reflecting beautifully in the lake in the background of the picture.

"Send that to me Momo. I wanna copy you." She giggled.

Momo sat up thumbs working away at her phone doing as Chibiusa requested. Her phone chimed and she and Momo looked like a couple of phone zombies for a little bit there.

"Twinsies!" Chibiusa laughed as she sat up with a huge smile as she showed Momo her phone when out of nowhere a pillow was smacking her square in the face sending her right on her back.

"Where the hell did you run off to!?" Momo yelled as she quickly got up to close the bedroom door.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through!?"

Momo ran back over to the bed jumping on top of a very confused Chibiusa whacking her with the pillow again. Chibiusa threw her arms up blocking the pillow blows. When Momo was attempting to hit her again Chibiusa rolled enough to throw her off balance knocking her off the bed. With a huge thud Momo began laughing and Chibiusa threw a pillow at her only the aim was very off and ended up hitting Mr. Momohara who had come up to investigate the yelling and banging.

"It's mine now!" He said with a very serious face then began to chuckle. "Making sure one of you was still alive. Still need help in the restaurant from time to time ya know."

"Sorry dad." Momo said trying to catch her breath inbetween laughing. "We'll keep it down."

Mr. Momohara wished them a good night and actually walked away with Chibiusa's pillow. The girls laughed at his silliness and they settled back on the bed facing eachother. Chibiusa wondered what kind of pow wow this would be. Was it about sneaking off leaving her with Kyuusuke or her odd behavior. Or both. Chibiusa's stomach began to twist into knots. Momo took a deep breath her arms folded over her chest, eyes closed, eyebrow cocked.

"You ditched me with Kyuusuke. Things got awkward. He said you encouraged him. I am your best friend. We live together. You didn't think you could give me a freakin heads up?!" Momo placed her hands on her knees elbows locked making her shoulders rise to her ears. She tapped her finger as she slowly made eye contact with Chibiusa.

Chibiusa could feel the color leaving her face. Then a rise of irritation grew in her. Kyuusuke sold her out when he made her promise not to say a word. Now that only looked like Chibiusa was being dishonest to Momo.

"I'm so sorry Momo. When you were out of town helping your aunt and uncle Kyuusuke came over to check on me and well we started talking. He made me promise not to say anything. I know it wasn't right but I didn't want to reveal his secrets." She was sincere in her response and hoped that Momo would feel that.

Momo relaxed and then took a deep breath covering her face with her hands letting her upper body hunch over like a rag doll. The sight of Momo letting herself release the tension made Chibiusa feel a little better but guilt did linger on her. She reached over and rubbed Momo's back.

"I'm sorry Momo I never meant for any of this. It just made me so happy to know his feelings about you. How romantic to love someone for so long but how sad that he's felt the need to keep it inside. How do you feel about Kyuusuke? I guess that's what matters right now."

"He's my best friend, you know that. He's such a pervert though! He's always flirting with you! You can see how this is such a damn shock! If he likes me so much why does he treat me like one of the boys? Why doesn't he flirt with me?"

Momo stood from the bed and started pacing biting her bottom lip and hugging her shoulders.

"I've always loved Kyuusuke with all my heart but in the way you love your family but last summer when he was gone the whole time he barely called me or text me. It was then I realized how much I truly did care for him. More than just a friend. I missed him so much my heart hurt. Then one of our friends sent me a screenshot off a girls media page and joking said Kyuusuke's having a great summer and it was some pretty little thing in a very little bikini sitting on his lap all the while he's got a huge satisfied grin on his face...I never brought it up to him and his explanation of that summer was how tired he was everyday and barely had fun. I just left left it alone I shoved my feelings down and acted as if I didn't see that picture and never had that realization. But tonight. He was just so..."

Chibiusa saw the confusion on Momo's face and felt her sorrow. She couldn't imagine how that must have felt for Momo to see that after missing him for so long only to see that she didn't seem missed. Love is such a beautiful yet heart wrenching thing. Two people who love each other keeping it from one another to not destroy a friendship but being put through so much by each other unknowingly.

"So what happen?" Chibiusa said with caution in her voice.

Momo sighed and slumped herself into the bean bag by the desk.

"He was wonderful. He told me you knew that he needed to talk to me that you encouraged him to be honest with me and wanted to walk me home. He carried my bag, he walked close to me. He explained his feelings. We made it to the gate of the house and he gazed into my eyes. So long Chibiusa...he hugged me and held me tight. He told me to tell him to stop if it's not what I wanted. He was so close to my face I could feel the warmth from his body near mine and before I knew it he was kissing me."

Momo looked as though she was going to cry in that moment moving her fingertips gently across her lips as if she were remembering what his lips felt like across her's. Color rose in her cheeks and a sweet smile drew across her lips. Chibiusa had clutched her pillow tight like she were a child again having a fairy tale read to her before bed. She then leaped out of the bed and hugged her friend tight.

"And so the seed of love has finally been planted!" Chibiusa cheered.

Momo seemed to snap out of her cloud nine moment and shot a cold glare at Chibiusa.

"Oh you're not off the hook little lady! What's going on with you? Not only did this happen and I have no idea what tomorrow will bring but you went all space cadet on me...TWICE! If it wasn't so late you'd have to fess up tonight but we got lots to do this weekend so pow wow session number 2 tomorrow night!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Awkward**

Momo and Chibiusa hurried down the street toward the festival. This time the Yukatas stayed home and they were dressed more comfortably. Momo had a pair of red jersey knit shorts on that rocked a 70s dolphin style with the 3 infamous Adidas stripes down the side, a white cotton tank top and light jersey zip up hoodie that matched her shorts. Happily she skipped along the sidewalk in some old school off white canvas chucks. Chibiusa followed right along giggling in a pair of black athletic capri pants with see through mesh cutouts on the thighs and calves, a baby pink crop top under her light grey pull over hoodie with some white Adidas all stars with 3 baby pink stripes. The closer they got the more they could hear the laughter of people enjoying the festivities. The smells of the fresh food being prepared and music filled the air.

The hustle and bustle of everyone gave Chibiusa a surge of energy. Excitement grew the closer they got. Momo was in a hurry to leave. They had even got out the door before her parents were ready. Hastily she had gotten Chibiusa to change and out the door. Momo had told her she would buy them some breakfast at the festival. They walked up to the vendors to see what they could get to start their day. One stall was pretty busy offering traditional breakfasts with white rice, eggs, miso soup, natto, coffee, and juices. Chibiusa shuddered at the thought of natto. Fermented soy beans was not her idea of food. Haruka was alway with her on that. She looked across the way at another stall. A lot of her peers were lined up there. That must be a good spot! Momo must have thought the same cause quickly she hooked her arm in Chibiusa's and dragged her over.

"Crêpes!" Momo shouted with glee.

As they got closer to the front of the line they were overwhelmed with the options they had this early in the morning. Sweet or savory. Fruits or breakfast meats. Fresh made sweet creams, jellies, and jams. Chibiusa watched mesmerized by the cooks fluidity making the delicate circular treats. The batter spread so evenly across the hot surface. So many different flavors to choose from: chocolate, vanilla, banana, strawberry, coffee, almond, lemon, the list seemed endless! Finally it was their turn, Chibiusa's mouth already watering. Chibiusa chose the banana crêpe with fresh cut strawberries and a drizzle of chocolate with some fresh sweet cream whipped topping. Momo went savory, choosing a plain batter crêpe with chopped sausage, onion, and hash browns with a drizzle of maple syrup. Fluffy rolled scrambled egg on the side. They each grabbed a milk from the trough filled with ice and drinks next to the register. They found a spot to sit and enjoy their breakfast. The sun was high in the sky casting beams through the Sakura trees creating halos of light. The wind was gentle and crisp. Sakura petals cascading lazily across the ground.

The girls traded bites of food and giggled talking about the fun had the day before of course avoiding any talk of Kyuusuke or Chibiusa's ditziness. Chibiusa used her finger to wipe up the last of the whip cream off her plate and then opened her milk. She kind of slumped back using her hands to grip the bench to not fall back and let out a very satisfied sigh.

"Was it good?" Momo laughed.

Chibiusa grinned from ear to ear that slowly crept to an awkward smile. Kyuusuke was walking up behind Momo. Why did she feel so weird? It's not like she was in Momo's position and then again she didn't want things to be weird between any of them. Her apprehension made her panic a bit inside and when he sat down Chibiusa grabbed her milk again to make sure she had a mouth full as an excuse to not say anything. Kyuusuke plopped down next to Momo and greeted the girls. He wasn't too close to Momo yet not too far. Momo said good morning and smiled. Chibiusa still gulping down her milk closed mouthed and puffy cheeked smiled at her friends. Seems she was the one making it awkward she thought to herself.

"So my eyes were too big for my stomach, have you ate? You can finish this off if you want." Momo offered more than half her crêpe to Kyuusuke and nudged the plate to him.

"Don't mind if I do!" His eyes lit up and basically inhaled the food. "I have to go help set up for the obstacle course, some guys really into the competition of it broke the ropes across the water pool trying to knock each other off. All for the heart of a girl." He rolled his eyes and chuckled taking the empty plates and drinks to the trash and waved to the girls as he ran off.

Momo's eyes narrowed and glared are Chibiusa. Chibiusa sat up straight as chills ran up her back from her friends focused look on her.

"I'm not making it awkward! Why are you?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't know how it was going to go down! We barely talked about it and I had no idea what to expect from either of you today. We left really early like you wanted to avoid him from having to walk here together." Chibiusa accused.

Momo took a deep breath in, held it, and then let it out slowly as if she was really thinking about what she said to her.

"You're right. I'm sorry Chibiusa. I guess I should have thought about how you would take all this too. I was trying to avoid Kyuusuke this morning but after that I think I need to be more relaxed about it all too. He definitely didn't make me feel awkward...maybe you..." She laughed. "But it's prolly just as weird for him and I guess acting as normal as we can will help."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Pow Wow #2**

The girls had enjoyed a day of fun festival games, walking through the Sakura trees, eating great food, and helping out at the Momohara's food stall. The day was beautiful and really felt like spring had arrived. The sun kissed Chibiusa's face all day giving her a rosy blush. Her skin was so porcelain she always turned red before she tanned. Momo was already getting a nice tan. All the hustle and bustle of the day the girls got warm and had removed their sweaters, tying them around their waists. The thing about warmer weather meant less layers. Chibiusa enjoyed the kiss of the sun on her bare skin exposed by her crop top. Cute clothes like this was unexceptable for a princess. This was another perk to living her life as a civilian.

"You shock me with your clothing choices sometimes Chibiusa." Momo giggled. "Not that you look bad or too...you know" Momo playfully lifted her own boobs with her hands suggestively then busted out laughing when an old man had raised a scolding eyebrow at her shaking his head.

Chibiusa laughed nervously and pushed Momo behind her bowing apologetically to him for her lewd friend.

"Oh my god Momo! What DO you mean then?"

"Just that I love how inhibited you are in your choices. You always look super cute and you know how to show just the right amount of skin" Momo playfully lifted her eyebrows up and down at her.

The sun was setting bringing on a clear dark sky filled with stars twinkling as if they had their own excitement for the start of spring. Momo and Chibiusa wound up in the Sakura tree paths again and something pulled Chibiusa back to the secluded area where it seemed like a dream that Perlé had appeared to her. Momo sat in the middle and then stretched her legs out in front of her spread in a V. She picked up Sakura petals and tossed them in the air watching them flow back down and giggled. Chibiusa grabbed a handful and playfully tossed them over Momo's head.

"So. Coincidentally we are here in the same spot we found you the other night. Should I be worried about you Chibiusa? Is everything okay?" She let a soft smile cross her lips but worry furrowed her brows.

Chibiusa knew she was going to bring this up but she still haven't found the way to tell her what's been up. Chibiusa took a deep breath and bit her cheek.

"Well I ran into someone I knew from a long while ago. But the encounter made it seem he wanted it to be a secret. I know it sounds strange but..." Her words trailed off. Speaking it out loud made it seem more reality than it did to her just moments ago.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Goodness no!"

"And then you and Kyuusuke found me I was just so, I guess you could say, dumbfounded. It was just so quick. And then later when we were on the way to the lake, I thought I had spotted him again and I got distracted." Chibiusa held her head down fiddled with the grass and continued. "That's when I realized you had called me Usagi."

"Who is he? I mean he's got you super distracted. Are you sure we don't need to be worried?" Momo paused and you could see her brain processing thoughts on her face. "Is he and exboyfriend?!" Momo slapped her thighs as if she solved the greatest mystery of all time.

"No!" Chibiusa laughed. "I was still real young when I met him! He was a good friend, but it was a short lived friendship. He had to go back where he was from."

"Well surely you will be seeing him again soon. I don't think he would just come back only to have a short visit with you. I'm sure he will come back around when you least expect it. Then maybe we can all meet him! Honestly Chibiusa why would you let this stress you so much? It wasn't that hard to tell me!" She scolded her. "We better get back to my parents stall and see what we can help with before they close up. Tomorrow is our turn at the obstacle course.


End file.
